When You're Not Here
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Banyak yang bilang mereka tidak serasi. Tampan dan cantik. Sama-sama sibuk. Jarak umur lumayan jauh, dan pekerjaan pilot dan model -yang mana menuntut seseorang sering berada di luar rumah-. Tapi, apa itu memang benar?


**When You're Not Here**

.

.

.

**Naruto is MK's**

**It's MW's**

**AU/Lil' OOC/Typos/Geje**

.

.

.

Setelah melalui pintu pemeriksaan, lelaki berambut hitam raven itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan mendecakkan lidah. Rasa-rasanya ia sedang tidak ada _mood _untuk menjalani hari.

Di ruang _pre-flight medical examination, _Sasuke Uchiha, nama lelaki itu, duduk menunggu giliran untuk diperiksa. Ruangan ini dipenuhi awak pesawat dan pramugari yang akan melakukan penerbangan. Tapi segalau apapun dia, sebisa mungkin ia tidak membawanya ke dunia kerja, sebisa mungkin ia tetap profesional. Apalagi ia adalah pilot, tentu saja ia harus terlihat tenang dan berwibawa.

Namun sayangnya, sahabatnya, Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu, bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidak enak dipandang, memancarkan aura seram. Ia sebagai sahabat dari kecil sangat mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke. Dan sekarang di umur yang menginjak tiga puluhan, tentu saja walaupun Sasuke sangat tidak suka berbicara, tapi raut wajahnya yang datar tetap bisa ia baca.

"Cuaca cerah, eh?" senggol Naruto sambil duduk di pinggir Sasuke, lalu menyaksikan pramugari sedang menata koper P3K.

"Hn."

"Ada masalah?"

"Iie."

"Uso!" Naruto nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan saja, daripada mengganjal nanti. Kau tahu, nanti kau akan menerbangkan ratusan orang."

"Wakatteruyo," Sasuke menghela napas. "Ada masalah di rumah."

"Dengan istrimu?"

"Hn."

Naruto diam. Dia tahu siapa istri seorang Sasuke Uchiha, yaitu Sakura Uchiha. Awalnya banyak yang meragukan kisah cinta mereka mengingat Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pilot yang jarang berada di rumah dan merupakan seorang yang sangat tampan. Lelaki ini mempunyai kemungkinan besar untuk berselingkuh mengingat pramugari-pramugari, seperti yang kau ketahui, semuanya cantik-cantik dan cerdas.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Umurnya enam tahun di bawah Sasuke, masih muda, segar, dan bekerja sebagai model. Dunianya penuh dengan glamour dan sama dengan Sasuke, jarang di rumah dan mempunyai peluang untuk berselingkuh.

Naruto mengelus dagunya.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Sasuke berniat akan menjawab saat dokter yang akan memeriksanya, memanggilnya untuk mengukur tekanan darah dan denyut nadi. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sekitar dua jam lagi, pesawat akan berangkat ke New York.

"Ceritakan nanti di ruang briefing."

"Tidak ada waktu, Dobe!"

Naruto hanya nyengir.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kepala pramugari, Yamanaka Ino, yang datang dari ruangan penyimpanan koper P3K. Sepertinya ia baru saja menerima perlengkapan P3K.

"Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil, dan sempat bersaing dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, namun tentu saja ditanggapi dengan dingin mengingat lelaki itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak tahu." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi semoga saja baik-baik saja."

Ino menghela napas. Ia hampir-hampir mirip dengan Sakura. Suaminya, Shikamaru Nara, adalah seorang pebisnis yang sukses. Tampan dan kaya. Hanya saja ia tidak terlalu khawatir untuk diselingkuhi karena suaminya sangat pemalas, dan ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk berselingkuh.

"Nanti aku akan menelepon Sakura," katanya sambil menarik koper menyerahkan koper yang sudah diperbaharui isinya ke salah satu pramugari. "Dia sedang agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

.

.

.

_Sialan, konsentrasiku buyar!_ Bisik hati Sasuke saat mempelajari _routing document. _Ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam saat ia bertengkar dengan Sakura. Cukup hebat.

_Flashback._

"Um, atap rumah sedikit bocor, Sasuke-kun," seru Sakura pagi-pagi saat hujan turun. Mereka sedang sama-sama tidak ada kerja dan sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, menonton drama teve, sementara Sasuke memilih untuk membaca koran di meja kerja yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Sasuke mendongak. "Nanti aku panggilkan tukang."

"Nanti? Rumah kita sudah terlanjur kebanjiran, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Kau tahu, kau selalu sibuk. Aku yakin beberapa jam lagi kau akan melupakan hal ini, sama halnya dengan saat kau melupakan akan mengantarku berbelanja, dan nyatanya kau malah tertidur dan sangat sulit untuk kubangunkan!" kata Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sebenarnya, baginya, bukan masalah atap bocor yang ia permasalahkan, akan tetapi lebih ke peduli-tidakpedulinya Sasuke akan keadaan rumah dan keluarga.

Sasuke menurunkan lembaran korannya ke meja, lalu memandang Sakura dengan mata tajamnya. "Apa kau tahu betapa lelahnya terbang dari satu negara ke negara lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lalu kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau berniat untuk mencari alasan agar terbebas dari kewajiban seorang suami, begitu?" napas Sakura tersengal. Sekarang ia sedang benar-benar kesal.

"Mengertilah sedikit, Sakura. Seharusnya kau tahu jika suamimu ini adalah seorang pilot!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi Hinata yang suaminya juga seorang pilot selalu diperhatikan oleh suaminya. Kau saja yang memang sangat tidak perhatian!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sebagi seorang istri?" Kemarahan Sasuke mulai menanjak. Lama-lama ia tidak terima jika harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki diinjak-injak begitu saja oleh Sakura. Ia seorang Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dilecehkan.

"Kau selalu pulang malam, berpakaian seksi, dan terkadang pulang sambil minum. Kau pikir itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang istri?" lanjutnya sambil tanpa sadar ia meremas kertas koran hingga sedikit lecek.

"Itu karena aku stress kau tidak pernah berada di sisiku!" Sakura akhirnya menjerit. Ia lalu berdiri, mukanya merah menahan marah dan tangis. Ia lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Dan sebelum membuka pintu, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Kukira perkataan orang-orang benar, Sasuke-kun. Tidak seharusnya kita bersama."

Telak. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selama ini sebisa mungkin ia hindari. Selama ini sebisa mungkin ia acuhkan, dan berniat berkata pada dunia bahwa kata-kata itu tidaklah benar.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyusul Sakura ke kamar mereka.

_Flashback Off._

"…san. Uchiha-san? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu crew sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke yang dibalut jas hitam. Sasuke Uchiha menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan cuaca di arah barat daya?"

"Cuaca di sana cukup baik, kecepatan anginnya normal…"

Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya Sasuke untuk kembali ke dunia kerja. Ia bertanggung jawab akan ratusan penumpang dengan berbagai kepentingan di dalamnya, dan ia harus menyingkirkan urusan pribadi apapun atau ia akan membahayakan semuanya. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar membutuhkan ketepatan dan ketelitian yang tinggi.

.

.

.

Ruangan ganti sedang sibuk dipenuhi para model yang menunggu giliran tampil di atas catwalk. Tema malam kali ini adalah Ellegant Night Dress, dan tentu saja mereka akan berpakaian dengan sangat anggun.

Sakura sudah maju tadi, menampilkan sebuah baju berwarna merah darah berbahan sutra yang sangat lembut yang panjangnya bahkan melebihi mata kaki. Gaun itu memiliki belahan dada yang cukup rendah dan bordiran halus di sekitar dada. Jika ia memakainya, maka gaun itu akan jatuh dengan halus di atar lekukan tubuhnya. Tidak menerawang, namun membuat setiap orang bertanya-tanya, seindah apa tubuh yang ada di dalam?

_Seharusnya aku memakainya di depan Sasuke-kun_, gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun selutut berwarna hitam pekat di mana bagian punggungnya terbuka hingga di atas pinggul. Benar-benar seksi. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, dan itu benar-benar menggoda.

Mengingat Sasuke membuatnya merasa sakit sekaligus rindu. Sasuke tidak tahu betapa beratnya perjuangan untuk menjadi model. Menunggu berjam-jam untuk ikut casting, berlarian membawa map riwayat hidup ke agency, dan terkadang bahkan ia tidak menerima hasil apa-apa dari audisi yang ia ikuti kecuali bantingan pintu. Menahan kaki yang lecet karena ukuran sepatu yang kekecilan, insomnia, dan memakai bikini di musim dingin. Itu semua jujur membuatnya terkadang menjadi tertekan.

Ya, ya, dia juga memahami pekerjaan Sasuke yang sangat menyita waktu dan membuatnya sedikit terabaikan. Mengingat wajah Sasuke yang super duper tampan membuatnya lebih stress dua kali apakah Sasuke pernah 'bermain' di belakangnya. Jujur saja, banyak sekali model lelaki yang tampan-tampan di sini, atau bahkan para pengusaha kaya yang menonton mereka sesekali melirik nakal ke arahnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengkhianati cintanya. Sasuke segalanya. Sasuke pusat hidupnya.

Sakura menghela napas saat koordinator acara menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap tampil. Ia mengangguk lalu meyakinkan diri. Nanti, jika mereka akhirnya bisa berdua lagi di rumah, ia akan berpenampilan yang menggoda di hadapan suaminya. Hanya untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap untuk terbang?" yakin Naruto sekali lagi saat mereka naik minibus khusus menuju pesawat sambil memakai rompi hijau. Ia melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang sibuk memakai rompi itu.

"Hn."

"Tadi katanya Ino menelepon Sakura. Apa dia sudah memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Tentang yang mereka bicarakan. Belum, ya?"

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat hatimu mengganjal?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Jangan bahas ini. Jangan rusak konsentrasiku."

Naruto tertawa. "Kurasa kau harus punya sesuatu yang bisa meredam perselisihan di antara kalian."

Alis Sasuke naik.

"Anak."

Sasuke menghela napas. Benar juga. Sudah dua tahun mereka menikah namun mereka belum juga memiliki anak. Selama ini mereka memang saling sibuk dan kesibukan itulah yang membuatnya menunda untuk memiliki anak. Ia berpikir lagi. Usianya sudah hampir 30 tahun, sepertinya ia harus memiliki anak segera.

"Menyenangkan sekali punya anak. Jika kau lelah bekerja, kelelahan itu seakan hilang jika kau disambut tawa anakmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke jadi mengingat Atsuki Uzumaki, anak Naruto yang masih berumur tiga tahun. Menggemaskan sekali.

Mereka lalu turun dari minibus dan naik ke pesawat dengan segera, lalu memeriksa awal sistem operasi dan keadaan pesawat.

"Baling-baling membeku. Panggil teknisi untuk menghangatkan," perintah Sasuke cepat lalu menepuk kedua tangannya agar sedikit hangat. Sekarang memang masih musim dingin, walaupun hampir berakhir.

"Ha'i!"

"Sensor dalam keadaan baik, _hatch filler _sudah tertutup, pembuangan listrik statis, pembuangan mesin, kampas rem, roda, dan ekornya sudah kuset ke nol," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu bersama-sama mereka naik ke pesawat untuk mengecek sistem operasi kembali.

Setelah merasa semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan siap untuk lepas landas, Sasuke segera menyalakan lampu yang ada di atas kepalanya tanda siap untuk lepas landas. Naruto mengecek sekali lagi sistem keamanan dan akhirnya mereka mulai mengambang di atas tanah.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum dengan ramah saat semua orang bertepuk tangan atas fashion show yang ternyata berjalan dengan sukses. Tapi ia tidak terlalu menikmati acara ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang, dan jika ada kepastian, ia akan membuat makan malam yang romantis. Oh, ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke-kunnya. Merindukan seringaiannya, senyum tipisnya, kata hnnya, caranya membaca koran, dan caranya memperlakukannya. Baiklah, awalnya ia memang membenci sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini yang selalu sibuk, tapi ia memang tidak bisa benar-benar membenci seorang Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke yang dipujanya dari kecil, mengikutinya kemanapun pergi, tempat ia bisa bersikap manja, melindunginya jika ia dalam bahaya, membelai rambutnya, mengecup bibirnya.

_Sasuke-kun, cepatlah pulang._

Suara dering telepon berbunyi dari arah tas channel-nya dan Sakura segera merogoh tasnya. Ia melirik siapa yang menelepon. Ternyata Ino.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sasuke?"

"Nani?" Sakura belum begitu siap menerima pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau mudah sensitif akan hal-hal kecil, dan kau sering mengeluh tidak enak badan."

Sakura tersenyum masam. Keadaan dirinya yang begitu itulah yang memancing pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Hanya gara-gara atap bocor, ia sampai mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu? Ia bahkan waktu itu sedang tidak haid.

Haid? Oh, Tuhan.

"Sakura?"

"Aaa?"

"Katakan padaku dua jam lagi. Aku sebenarnya sedang dilarang untuk menggunakan telepon."

"Dasar!" Sakura tertawa setelah ia bisa menguasai rasa keterkejutannya. Ino memang terkadang begitu. Walaupun ia kepala pramugari, terkadang ia bisa sedikit nakal untuk menelepon di kamar mandi. Tapi tentu saja Ino hanya menelepon jika keadaan benar-benar penting.

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye…" Sakura menutup teleponnya sambil merapatkan jaket denim warna biru cerah pudarnya. Ia lalu berlari ke arah parkiran untuk masuk ke mobil mewahnya. Mobil patungan ia dan Sasuke.

Haid? Benar… Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ia tidak haid, bayangkan itu. Dan ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk. Ia berpikir lagi, terakhir kali mereka melakukannya memang awal musim dingin.

Cepat-cepat ia membelok ke arah klinik kandungan. Ia harus memeriksakannya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berpendar dengan sangat lembut, dengan cahaya yang seperti ditiup angin. Dua meja yang saling berhadapan, dan makanan khas Italia seperti spaghetti ada di meja yang ditata di atas taplak putih.

"Kudengar saat itu cuaca tiba-tiba berubah sangat drastis, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda yang ada di sana, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Kau hebat sekali bisa menyelamatkan ratusan jiwa."

Sasuke diam, ia meminum sedikit sampanyenya. "Kudengar fashion showmu sukses."

"Um. Oleh disainer, aku diberi hadiah baju ini. Bagus, tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri, lalu berputar sambil mengembangkan gaunnya. Gaun hitam yang punggungnya terbuka.

"Terlalu seksi."

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sekarang kita kan hanya sedang berdua."

"Hn."

Mereka diam lagi.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik," lanjut Sasuke jujur. Pipi Sakura segera menutupinya dengan meminum air putih yang ada di atas meja.

"Dengar," Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku bersalah sering meninggalkanmu."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya intens. "Aku juga. Aku bukan istri yang cukup baik bagimu." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku selalu teringat kata-kata orang-orang di sekitar, bahwa kita bukan pasangan yang cocok, kita tidak pantas bersama, kita sama-sama sibuk dan sebagainya. Lama-lama itu tertanam di otakku dan membuatku berpikir jika sepertinya… itu memang benar."

"Hidup terlalu berharga untuk mengikuti perkataan orang lain," gumam Sasuke. "Seharusnya kita berpikir positif."

"Seharusnya begitu."

Tangan mungil Sakura perlahan meremas jemari Sasuke di atas meja. Ia memandang onyx Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang malu-malu. "Aishiteruyo, Sasuke-kun."

"Boku mo…"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, lalu mengangkat gelas masing-masing untuk bersulang. Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya.

"Kenapa hanya air putih?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Hampir lupa jika ia memiliki kejutan yang luar biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Ingat saat awal musim dingin, di mana kita sama-sama tidak bekerja?"

Sasuke memutar otaknya mengingat memori tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya, saat itu mereka sedang bahagia. Mereka memasak bersama, menyiram tanaman bersama, menonton teve bersama, membaca bersama, dan… mandi bersama.

"Ya?"

"Malam di mana kau memelukku erat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ya, malam itu mereka melakukannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali, ternyata.

"Lalu?"

"Hasilnya, sekarang ada di perutku…"

Walaupun Sasuke Uchiha itu jenius, tapi ia tetap saja tidak mampu bergerak dengan cepat untuk merespon berita mengejutkan sekaligus menggembirakan itu.

Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk wanitanya itu dengan erat. Hati-hati.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau sedang hamil?"

"Um. Sudah hampir tiga bulan." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Dan sehat."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menaruh kepala Sakura ke dadanya. "Terimakasih…"

"Haaaa'i, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura balas memeluk suaminya erat.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan cepat, akan menemanimu belanja dan memperbaiki atap rumah kita." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Jangan berjanji. Aku tidak mau sakit lagi."

"Heh…" Sasuke menyeringai lalu menunduk memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan imut. "Kali ini tidak."

Mereka lalu menutup mata masing-masing dan saling memiringkan wajah. Dan tidak lama kemudian, ciuman yang lembut pun terjadi… dengan sangat indah.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Asli, gak pede…#endingnya gak ada greget, ya? Flat banget ceritanya… right? Riiiiiiiight!

Mana aku tahu dunia pesawat dan model dan rumah tangga…

Tapi aku harap kalian mau review, biar bisa concirt aku. Onegaisimasu…


End file.
